


My Assistant

by Bella420



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Choking, Creampie, Dark Ransom Drysdale, Degradation, F/M, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella420/pseuds/Bella420
Summary: Ransom’s Valentine’s date cancels, and he wants his assistant (you) to take her place.
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale/Reader
Kudos: 43





	My Assistant

“Mr. Drysdale I’m leaving for the day!” You call out, heels clicking against the wood floor as you place a vase full of roses in the middle of the dining room table. Slightly turning, you give the room and adjacent kitchen one last glance over, ensuring that everything was ready for your boss’ date that evening. 

You have been Ransom Drysdale’s personal assistant for a year and a half, and as far as jobs went it wasn’t the worst. Sure, the hours were long, and Ransom could be a complete prick at times, but it paid well, and allowed you to make a comfortable living. Today you were tasked with setting up a date for one of the multitude of women Ransom entertained. Although you were surprised he would spend Valentine’s Day with someone, you were happy to busy yourself with the minor details of the day, from picking the flowers down to which bottle of wine would pair well with dinner.

“How many times do I have to tell you to call me Ransom?” 

You nearly jump out of your skin, clutching your chest as you turn to face your boss. 

“Mr. Dry… Ransom,” you stuttered out. “ You scared me, I didn’t hear you come in.” 

Ransom casually took a sip of scotch from the glass that he was holding, slowly closing the gap between the two of you. Looking over your shoulder he took in the scene before him.

“Too bad this is all going to waste,” he scoffs, downing the rest of the amber liquid in his glass before placing it on the table. “She cancelled.”

“I’m so sorry Ransom,” you frowned. “Is there anything I can do?”

Ransom casts his eyes down your body and back up to your face. “ You can have dinner with me.” 

You laugh nervously. “Thank you Ransom, I appreciate the offer, but I can’t stay.”

Furrowing his brows, Ransom holds your gaze. “I wasn’t asking.” 

Shifting uncomfortably under his stare, you avert your eyes. “Ransom, thank you, but I can’t stay. I’ll be back…”

Your voice was cut off by Ransom’s hand gripping your throat. “I told you I wasn’t asking. You’re staying, because I pay you, and I told you to stay.”

Your hands fly to your neck, desperately trying to claw Ransom’s hand off of you, while he pushes you flat against the table, knocking over the vase and scattering flowers everywhere. You feel your shoes slip off, and you hear them clatter to the floor. 

“Let’s see what we have under here,” Ransom’s free hand pulls at your shirt, yanking it open, buttons flying everywhere. He growls as he stares at your ample chest barely covered by a sheer black bra.

“Oh look at you,” he muses with a half smirk. “If I knew you dressed these up so nicely, this would have happened months ago.” 

“Ransom, please...” you manage to choke out.

“That sounds so sweet, coming off your lips. I wonder what else I could make you beg for.” Releasing your throat, he runs his thumb against your bottom lip. Seeing the tiniest opportunity, you act. Capturing his thumb with your teeth you bite down, while kicking out your legs, catching Ransom in the knee. Pushing yourself to your feet, you break into a run, desperately trying to make it to the front door. 

“You little bitch!” You can hear Ransom behind you, his footfalls heavy against the wood. Rounding the corner, you see sweet salvation in the large oak door in front of you. Your hand is on the knob when your head roughly gets pulled back causing you to yelp.

“Oh honey, what on earth were you thinking?” Ransom drags you backwards into the living room, one hand tightly wrapped around your hair. Spinning you, he brings you to his expansive floor to ceiling windows. “Take a look. Nothing out there but trees. No one is going to hear you scream, and no one is going to come for you.”

Pulling you from the window, he tosses you over the leather arm of his sofa, an “oof” escaping from your lips. Untangling his hand from your hair, he runs his hands down your back and over your ass, stopping when he reaches the hem of your pencil skirt. He pushes the material roughly over your hips, smoothing his hands over your panties.

“You have a perfect ass,” he growls, kneading both globes in his large hands. Gripping the waist of your panties, he tugs in two different directions, the garment falling off your body in shreds.

“You won’t be needing those,” he chuckles, taking a step back. “Spread your legs, I want to get a better view.”

“ No Ransom,” you do your best to sound brave, but there is no mistaking the shakiness to your voice. “ Please let me go.”

_ SMACK _

You jolt forward as Ransom’s hand connects with the soft skin of your ass. “That was for biting me earlier”

_ SMACK _

“That was for running away from me.”

_ SMACK _

“That was for telling me no.”

You choke back a sob as your face falls forward into the cushions of the sofa. Ransom curls over your back, and once again grips your hair, forcing your head back, his lips barely connecting with your ear.

“Spread. Your. Legs. Don’t make me ask you again.”

  
You slowly start to shuffle your feet apart, but not quick enough for Ransom. Slating his knee between your legs, he helps nudge you open, the cool air hitting your core, sending a shiver up your spine. Reaching down, he runs his fingers through your folds, stopping when he reaches your clit. “There she is,” Ransom hums, rolling your clit between his fingers.

You feel your face get hot as your hips involuntarily roll into Ransom’s hand. Instinctively you try and clamp your thighs around his hand, only earning you a sharp pinch to your clit. 

“Be a good girl and keep them open,” Ransom hisses. 

Fresh tears start to fall from your eyes as Ransom continues his harsh assault on your clit. You feel yourself clenching, and you will yourself to think about anything to try and stop the pleasure that is starting to build within you. You hate that your body is responding to Ransom like this. 

“There is no need for tears darling,” Ransom pulls his fingers from your clit and teases your entrance. “I only want to make you feel good,” he whispers as he sinks two fingers into your pussy. Gripping your hair even tighter, Ransom starts to pump and scissor his fingers in and out of your cunt, paying special attention to your sweet spot. Curling his fingers, he focuses on that one area, your juices now starting to drip down his hand to his forearm.

“No... Ransom,” his name falls off your mouth as you try and pull away from him, away from the pleasure to no avail.

“You’re trying to say “ No” sweetheart,” Ransom chuckles to himself, “ But your body is telling me something completely different.” Pulling his fingers from your cunt, he brings them to his mouth, and you can hear him suck your arousal from his fingers, “You taste like candy, darling. Next time, I’m going to have to really taste that sweet pussy of yours.”

“There isn’t going to be a next time,” you feebly attempt to pull your body away from his using the arm of the sofa, but Ransom’s hold on your hair is too tight. Digging his elbow into the small of your back, he slates himself behind you, pinning you to the sofa.

“You’re my assistant,” He grits. “I pay you to assist me, and right now this is the most pressing matter that I need help with.” You feel Ransom grind his hard length into your backside. “I’m going to fill this cunt, and there is nothing that you can do about it.” 

Letting go of your hair he steps back, and you whimper into the cushions when you hear the clink of his belt and zipper. Within seconds he’s pulling apart your cheeks roughly, a trail of spit dripping over your puckered hole. “Maybe I should just claim your asshole instead,” Ransom growls, sliding his shaft between your cheeks, as you go rigid underneath him.

Lining up with your slit, Ransom snaps forward impaling you to the hilt, gripping your hips so tight, you know you will be marked later. Giving you no time to adjust to his girth, his pace is punishing, the tip of his cock kissing your cervix. 

“Such a tight cunt,” Ransom huffs. Hooking his arm under your right thigh, he lifts your leg so your knee rests on the sofa arm. You didn’t think he could get any deeper inside of you, but you swear that now you could feel him within the depths of your belly. The slight change in angle causes the head of Ransom’s cock to slide over your G-spot, and you start to feel the familiar slow burn starting to build within your core, regardless of how badly you are willing it away.

“Don’t try to fight it,” Ransom spits. “Fuck honey, I can feel you gripping my cock like the whore you are. You want this.” 

The lewd sounds as Ransom slides in and out of your pussy ring in your ears. Despite the initial fight, your body is overtaking your will, as it chases its release. Your nails dig into the sofa as your legs start to shake underneath you.

“Ransom please…” you try and catch your breath as your body bounces with each of Ransom’s thrusts, but the task seems impossible.

“I want to hear you beg Y/N.” Ransom unhooks his arm, and now with his free hand runs circles over your clit. The mixture of sensations is too much, and you are teetering on the edge of bliss that you didn’t ask for. “Tell me you want to cum all over this cock.”

“Ransom, please, please, please, make me cum.” you mewl, not recognizing your own voice, embarrassed that Ransom has turned you into a sloppy whimpering mess under his hand. “I.. I want to cum all over your cock. Please make me cum all over your cock.”

“Then cum,” Ransom pulls your body up by the shoulders, arching your back. “Cum like the pathetic cockslut I know you are.” 

The dam within you breaks, and your pleasure crashes over you. Your entire body convulses, the shuddering certain to bring you to your knees if it wasn’t for Ransom’s thick arms holding you in place. You become aware that Ransom’s plunges are becoming staggered and you feel his cock swell. One final rut and you feel him release with a grunt, his seed painting your velvet walls.

Ransom pulls his softening cock from your cunt, and you feel his spend slip from your lips and run down your inner thighs. “What a beautiful sight,” you feel Ransom pull your folds apart to admire your combined mess.You are spent, your body laying over the sofa limp. Your eyes flutter shut, and in your haze you faintly hear Ransom’s footsteps retreating.

The sensation that you feel next is the warmth of the washcloth gently running up each leg, then wiping up your core. “Nice and clean,” Ransom whispers, running his fingers up your arm. “How was that for you sweetheart?” He asks. “Everything you wanted?”

Turning over and sitting up, you give your boyfriend a warm smile, you nod your head. “ I think I have to pretend to be your sexy assistant more often!” Popping up on your feet, you place a kiss on Ransom’s nose. “ How about we clean up, and then get to our real Valentine’s Day Dinner?” You giggle. “I’m starving!”

Ransom grabs your hand and starts to lead you through the house to your shared master bath. “I can’t think of anything else I’d rather do.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr! @labella420!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated and encouraged!


End file.
